Fixed wireless telecommunications systems use transmitters and receivers to send and receive information over radio frequency signals in a network configuration. In some countries, such as the United States of America, the use of radio frequencies is highly regulated by governmental authorities. Entities desiring to transmit over these frequencies (e.g., radio stations, television stations, cellular telephone companies) must pay money to the government for such privilege.
Previously, bandwidth was widely available because the market for radio frequencies only constituted a limited number of entities. As more entities enter the field of telecommunications, however, the availability of frequencies for transmission decreases. In a fixed wireless local loop, multiple access over a given bandwidth provides a more efficient utilization of that bandwidth. Nonetheless, greater demands have made it increasingly more desirable to maximize the utility of any particular bandwidth for transmission. Prior systems and technologies utilizing radio frequencies have been unable to fully address the increased demands due to limitations associated with various factors, such a geographical concerns and limited support of modulation techniques.